We're A Family
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: This is a story about how I think it would be like for Michael and Fiona to start a family.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at Michael lift weights while I ate on some of his yogurt. Everything seems perfect, but there is something missing. We are dating, we've gotten that far but I want more. I'm starting to get the feeling that he is never going to propose, but I also know I that I proposed to him that he would have to say yes, and that he would have to give up all of his burn notice crap. Yes it's just crap now-a-days.

He set down his weights. He looked to me and smiled, and walked over to me. I put my arms around him. We kissed, his hands all up and down my back, my hands in his hair. He picked my up bride style and carried me to the bed.

When we broke away for air, "Lets go somewhere nice for dinner." I suggested to him. I started kissing down his neck unbuttoning his jeans.

Kissing me back he pulled off my dress. "Sounds like a plan to me." he said and our lips were locked again.

After an hour or so I went home to get dressed and ready for our date later. I knew exactly what to wear on this special night. I just hope our date won't be interrupted. Last time it was Sam, the time before that Maddie, and before that Nate. Almost everyone had interrupted our dates. I hate that, so hopefully they will let us have this night to our self. If we don't it will ruin my plan.

Michael walked in while I was putting my gun in my thigh holster. He laughed and gave the top of my head a kiss, "Ready?" he asked me holding out his hand. He had that smile on his face that always turns me on. He always knows how to turn me on that is for sure.

Taking his hand, I gave it a kiss. "Of course." I said and we walked to the car hand-in-hand. He opened the cars door for me, I got he, and he closed it for me. When he wants to be, Michael can be the perfect gentlemen. Then other times he is so clueless.

We got to the restaurant and we got seated. "Now why the sudden want to go out, and to somewhere nice." he asked in spite of himself. He took a sip of his champagne, the perfect drink for the evening.

I smiled at him, "Oh I was just thinking we hadn't done anything like this in a while." I informed him. It is true we haven't, the last time we went out was over a month ago. We've done either take out or actually cooked since then. I'm not saying that's a bad think but it's always good for something new.

He smiled at me and took my hands, "Well you look beautiful tonight." he informed me and gave me a kiss from across the table. I smiled at him we he pulled away.

Our food came and our hands parted. "Thank you." I smiled at him taking my first bite of food. I didn't really taste my food, I'm too busy think about what is going to happen in just a few minutes.

Our dinner talk wasn't much, "I've got a client that I want you to help me with. He got into some trouble with some drunk guys who are holding a grudge." so we started talking about our plan.

When dessert came out I smiled at him. "Let's talk about us." I suggested to him. I know that is one of his least favorite subjects. I can see it on his face that he is bracing himself for what I am going to say. He signaled for me to go on, "So I was thinking." I paused to take a bite and smile at him. "Lets get married." I proposed to him.

The look on his face was not just surprised but, almost… happy. "Ok. When?" he was on board. Wow, I was expecting to have to put up a fight. He has always seemed to be against marriage. I am a fiancé now!

I smiled letting it show that I was very happy. I leaned across the table to kiss him. "We can make it a small wedding, all we need is enough time for me to get a dress." I smiled at him and kissed him again.

We paid and left for the loft where we didn't get much planning in. That was alright with me thought because of what we were doing. I was very happy we were able to have our night together undisturbed, it was a very special night, that is for sure. We are engaged to be married, who would have ever thought that this would happen.

When I woke up, Michael was lying on his side, resting his head on his hand looking at me. He smiled when he saw that I was up. I gave him a kiss, "I brought breakfast." he informed me when we broke away. He then proceeded to go get it and bring it to the bed.

I smiled at him, "Ohh, breakfast in bed." I commented as he set my food down on my legs and sat back down with his own food.

"We should probably tell my mom first. She would have a cow any other way." he informed me, getting back to the details of the wedding.

Rubbing his hand "That will be just fine." I informed him with a smiled on my face. I took my hand away and took a bite of my food.

When we finished eating Michael got dressed and took me by my house so I could get dressed. Then we made our way to his mothers house. Wow, she is going to be surprised.

When we got there we walked in and she was smoking, while watching something or other on TV. "Oh, Michael, Fiona. It's nice to see you considering that it's been over two weeks." she informed us bitterness leaking through her voice at the end. I guess we need to go see her more often.

We smiled and took a seat while she turned off the TV. "Hey mom. Lets talk." Michael suggested taking my hand.

She raised her eyebrows and signaled for him to go on. He looked at me and smiled "Fiona and I are getting married." he said with a happy voice and he then took my hand.

Her eyes widened with joy. "Really! When? And yes I am going to be there." joy filled her eyes, and sternness was in her voice when she said that she was going to be there, but who ever said that she shouldn't be there? I know I didn't. Michael hasn't that I know of. I guess she just assumed. She has the right to though, there is so much that she has to be in the dark on though. That is for the better though.

I laughed "As soon as I can get a dress." I smiled glancing at Michael. You know I have never really thought about what I would want my wedding dress to look like. I has never been a big thing in my mind. All I have really thought about is spending my life with Michael.

"Have you called Nate yet? I'm sure he would want to be there, even if he didn't invite you to his wedding." she informed us.

"No, you are actually the first one we've told so far. We haven't even told Sam yet." Michael told her. That was for a reason why we told her first if we didn't she would have had a fit.

Her eyes widened, "Really? I am the first one you told?" she asked making sure she had heard him right.

"Yes. We decided Sam could wait the extra hour." I joked with her. I know Sam will be happy for us and everything but Maddie is the person that will be the happiest. She seems happier with us than she was with Nate when he told her he had gotten married. Although I more think it was _who_ he married, not the fact that he got married.

We talked for a few more minutes. We had planned to meet Sam for lunch so we made to way to the bar. We saw him a table, he had already ordered us beer's. "Hey, you two look perky." he commented.

I rolled my eyes at him and took a seat, "Yes well, we have reason to be." I informed him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? Now what would this reason be?" he asked in spite of himself.

Michael put his arm around me, "We're getting married." he informed Sam, then giving the top of my head a kiss.

Sam nearly coked on his beer, "Really? The two of you. Getting married. That is something that I never would have expected in a million years! When's the big day?" he took another swig of his beer.

Laughing I picked up my bottle and took a drink. "Not sure yet. It's gonna be small, don't want any unwelcome people to show up." I informed him.

The day went on normally. After we ate our lunch we headed back to the loft. Where we started to work out details. We then decided that Maddie would be a better fit to do this sort of thing, so we called her and told her that she could help plan, as long as we are there to supervise. Who knows what she would do to our wedding if no one was there to watch her!


	2. Chapter 2

There it was job done now we just have to get these guys off of our back. I felt a large push on my back and I fell into the water. My arm caught on a sharp post and a sharp shooting pain went through it. I couldn't get back above the water.

I started to loose conciseness when I felt someone pull me out of the water. I started to cough water up out of my lungs. I started to come back to reality, some one was hitting at my back and water still poured from my mouth. Finally when the water stopped pouring I turned around to see Michael giving me a worried look. I collapsed into his arms as soon as I saw we were fine.

Michael carried me to the car and put me down in the back seat. Sam was sitting the passenger seat he looked back to make sure I was alright. My arm started hurting worse and I let out a yelp. "I'll get you some stitches when we get home." Michael said trying to find something to comfort me.

I scowled at them "Your lucky I don't have anything to throw at you." I moaned at them. The car stopped and Michael opened my door and lifted me into his arms. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead.

He took me into his bedroom and lied me down on the bed wear I fell asleep. The next thing I knew Michael was in bed next to me. I opened my eyes, Michael is reading a book. "I love you." I stated.

His eyes got wide "Your awake!" he smiled and gave me a very passionate kiss, taking me into his arms. I put mine around him as well, but all too soon we broke away. "How are you feeling?" he asked me looking me up and down.

" I'm fine." I smiled at him and we started to get up, but instead I started to kiss him again. Two weeks ago Michael proposed to me, that was a big step for us. I looked at my fiancé and smiled at him, "I've got my dress, have you ordered your tux?" I asked him starting again with wedding details. We are going to keep the wedding small and simple, we don't want any unwanted visitors there.

He chuckled at me, "Yes I ordered my tux now I just have to go pick it up." he reassured me. "Let's go eat." he suggested. I nodded and we headed to the kitchen he pulled out two beers and gave one to me. Then he proceeded to make a sandwich for me.

He placed it in front of me, "Thank you." I smiled and started to eat. Michael sat down next to me. He started to examine my arm up and down. I looked at it, there is gauze down the inside of my arm. I could feel a slight sting, but other than that it doesn't bother me.

Sam walked in and took another beer from the refrigerator. "I see your awake." he commented leaning against the counter taking a swig. "Oh my Mike, your mom called me wondering why you didn't pick up your phone and wants you to go over there." Sam informed him.

Michael rolled his eyes and got up to throw our things away "Want to come Fi?" he asked me wondering if I was up to it, and trying to help me get better at the same time. Yes, I definitely want to be healed before my wedding.

I too got up "Sure, just let me go get dressed." I said giving him a kiss and making my way to the bed room. I grabbed a dress and threw it on, but when I lifted my arms up a stitch in my arm popped. I started to pick at it.

I walked out doing that, "Fi, stop that your going to make that worse than they already are." Michael said pulling the gauze off of my arm and making me sit down. He re-sewed the stitches. "Now don't mess with them any more." he said in a stern voice. The cut wasn't that bad, but it was just long enough and deep enough that it needed the stitches.

Sam had to leave because he has a possible client for us. So Michael and I made our way to his moms house. We held each others hands on the drive, "How are you?" he asked about a block away.

I squeezed his hand "I'm fine just a little tired." I informed him, he looked at my arm, it did hurt a little, but he numbed it so I didn't feel him redoing my stitches. "My arm is fine" I made sure he believed that at least.

He rolled his eyes. "Just don't over do it." he ordered me. He pulled into his mothers drive and stopped the car. He took one last look at my arm to make sure it was alright and we got out.

We knocked on the door and walked in not bothering for her to come get the door for us, I mean come on it's just us. "Mom?" Michael called out.

She walked in and smiled at us "Michael I need you to move the sofa and over there and then vacuum the living room, then move the sofa back." she informed him taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

I walked over to help him, "Fi you'll pop another stitch if you try and do this take it easy." he ordered me. I rolled my eyes and picked up one end of the sofa. Then he gave me a disapproving look but didn't say anything.

When we moved the sofa over I went to go and sit in the kitchen with Michaels mom. "Fiona, what happened to your arm?" she asked me looking it over.

"Oh just a little accident nothing much." I informed her knowing that it's really nothing. We watched Michael clean I got back up to help him move the sofa back. After he was done he sat in the spot I was so I took the one next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Aright so the wedding is next week and it's only going to be us and Sam?" she asked just to make sure of the details. We nodded our heads. "Alright, so what should I wear?" she asked looking at me.

I imagined the wedding "Anything, casual." I said simply, that's pretty much how I've always dreamed of my wedding being, bride and groom dressed up and every one else dressed casual to bring more attention to us. I've always liked that idea.

She got a disapproving look on her face, she is probably going to dress up, I don't care though; what ever makes her happy. Michaels phone rang. "Yeah… We'll be right there." he ended his call and looked at me, "We have a client." he said and we were gone.

We got to a small house and Sam was there trying to hold down a guy that looked to be trying to get away. There was also a woman standing a little ways away from them looking a little freaked out. "Hey, what's going on?" Michael asked as we got out of the car.

Sam laughed "Little Pretty Boy here decided he was going to try and kill this young lady." he said pinching a nerve in the mans back. The man winced in pain. "That's nothing." Sam muttered to the man.

We walked up to them "Now why are you trying to kill her?" he asked the man showing a great sign of pain on his face. Michael's voice was smooth and almost amused. I just found it funny.

The man looked up at him, "I was thinking about starting a business and I wanted to see if this was for me, apparently not." the man said. You could tell by a single glance that he is in pain.

Michael seemed to believe him, "Let him go." he said to Sam who reluctantly let him go. The man started to run to his car and left with in a few seconds. The look on his face said that he was never going to touch a gun again let alone make a business of shooting people. Interesting.

We walked over to the woman. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done with out you!" she thanked us. The look on her face was so grateful but more scared and freaked out. She paid us our money and thanking us the entire time with much gratitude.

Michael and I went back to the loft and I plopped myself onto the sofa. Michael lifted my legs and sat under them. "How are you feeling?" he asked me not very concerned anymore. We all have little scares so it's honestly nothing. Although when you don't wake up for three days after being shot, yes that is something to be concerned about, even though he insisted it was nothing. Yeah right.

Michael started to give me a foot rub it felt nice. "So do you have any plans for a honing moon?" he asked me in a wondering voice.

I had just about fallen asleep so it took me moment to answer him, "Oh, we don't need to do anything much." I said simply falling slowly to sleep. Michael kept rubbing my feet lost in thought. I started to wonder how this hadn't come up earlier. Michael and I have always been right for each other I don't know why it's taken us so long to realize that.

When I awoke I was in bed with Michael beside me looking at his computer. I sat up and look at his screen, "What are you doing?" I asked him when I saw that he was at a website for hotels in Miami.

He smirked "Planning our honing moon if you want to help." he almost laughed when he saw the look of astonishment on my face. Never did I ever think we would ever do much of anything for a honing moon. "Now I though we'd stay at a hotel by the beach." he started "But, you might want something else." he is too cute!

I started to laugh "That's fine, there's no reason for it to be too much." I informed him. I already know what we are going to be doing so why make a big deal about it? I mean yes I want it to be special but it doesn't have to be much.

He looked away from the computer at me, "We don't have to if you don't want to." he informed me. I could tell he did not want to do much either, so what's the point? We should just stay here.

I smiled at him, "We can just keep it here. At home." I informed him starting to kiss him harder. He kissed me back and it felt great.


	3. The Wedding

The wedding.

No normal person wouldn't keep a loaded gun on their person to a wedding let alone their own wedding, but neither I or Michael are normal people. I nearly laughed as Michaels' mom helped me put on my long simple wedding dress. It's strapless and flows down my body going with the wind. Kind of like our life, although it won't be as unpredictable now that I know that Michael has me to keep him here and with us. He's left too many times for my liking.

Maddy left leaving me to look at my self in the mirror before walking down the isle. I started to think, I usually go around with more that one gun, never less then three, why should I start now? I smiled to myself and took two from my bag. For good luck, now lets hope I don't need to used them!

The wedding march started to play, everyone Sam and Maddy dressed up even though I specifically told them not to. I tried not to roll my eyes. Sam's in a tux, and Maddy's in a blue dress awaiting for her boy to be married.

I took Michael's hand and we started the ceremony. I'm not sure if this is right or not but I was ready for the wedding to be over so we can get to the honing moon, but soon enough the Minster said "You may kiss the bride." and we were husband and wife. Wow, I never would have thought. People like Michael and I aren't usually the type to marry, but here we are now.

We headed back to the loft for cake and ice cream, but not before I changed out of my dress. I walked back out to everyone sitting around the table waiting for us to cut the cake. Michael handed me a pocket knife and I cut the first piece he the second and we fed each other. It was kind of funny, we started laughing as soon as we did it.

They left and Michael headed to a weekend stay at a hotel on the beach. We got to our room, it was a nice room and I though it'd suite our purposes nicely. As soon as we got our two small bags in we quickly started to undress…..

* * *

><p>Two months later.<p>

Staking out with Sam. I can think of better things to do… Well more entertaining things. Like spending time with my husband. I can't help but think about our honing moon. It was so nice we only left to hotel room for food. At the moment I wish I could go back to that time. I am just not feeling well today, the last few days actually. I'm not about to tell Michael about that, but there is something up.

Sam jumped in his seat and started the car "There he is!" he yelled and I pulled out my gun. I put it out the window and waited for him to stop, and when he did I shot his tires. Michael got out and got the guy out of the drivers seat by the collar. Sam and I walked to them.

The guy grimmest "Now will you confess?" Michael asked him. I had my gun pointed at his head. "Fine! I'll tell the police, just let me go!" he begged. I went to the nearest payphone and reported a car accident.

We were out of sight as soon as we heard a siren. Michael drove us back to the loft and I went up stairs to try and take a nap, I don't know why but I am exhausted. My mind started to drift then I realized I missed a period. "Oh-no." I said to myself.

To bad for me Michael heard me say that "What's going on?" he asked me, sitting down next to me. I couldn't look him in the eye but I felt his stare boring into me.

I stared at his feet until I couldn't take it anymore. "Michael, I missed my period." I whispered. I am not one to cry, but a tear came to my eyes.

I finally looked at him, his eyes were wide and I could see the shock on his face, I felt almost the same. It was silent for a moment "Let's go get a test." he finally whispered putting on some shoes.


	4. Finding Out

_Two hours later._

We're just waiting on the results now. Michael and I? How? What have we gotten ourselves into? I took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at the results. There it was. The little pink plus sign. I couldn't speak so I handed it to Michael. He gave me a hug. "We're putting it up for adoption." I informed him. I would not be fair for the child to have parents like us. It just wouldn't be right.

Michael looked like he wanted to agree with me but, "I'm not sure if that'll work out,_ I am_ a burned spy." he said. I got it. Wow, who would have thought! I looked at him and smiled, then pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me back. When we broke away "I love you." he whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head, "Well, I guess we'll need to get a doctor." I sighed. We don't usually go to any kind of doctor unless we're dieing, and even then sometimes not; but this is different, we are pregnant. We have another human life to take care of.

"We don't _have_ to. There are other options. _I_ could maybe?" he asked sheepishly. What was he asking? He, _him_ to deliver our baby? Is he qualified for that?

He could see the shock on my face "Umm, are you sure you want to do that? And do you know anything about delivering babies?" I asked him in shock, I'm not sure what I think about this. This is an odd situation.

He shrugged "Yeah, one of the things we were trained on." I knew he most likely wanted to do it. I'm still not too sure. How would he get the right equipment? It's not like you can just order an ultra-sound off of the internet without question. Can you? I've never though about that.

He gave me a hug "We can get everything we need when we need it." he informed me and pulling me into a hard and enthusiastic kiss.

"Michael, how in the world would we be able to do that?" I asked him pulling away looking at him in frustration and confusion. The one question still floats in my mind. How could this happen? We've always been careful. I don't know.

He laughed and kissed me again "I know a guy that owes me a favor." he informed me. We kept on kissing, and let me tell you it felt nice.

Once we broke away "I'll go make the call, go start on dinner." he ordered me and I walked down stairs. I pulled out a almost full box of left over pizza. I took a few pieces out and put them in the microwave.

Michael came in closing his phone. "I smell pizza." he noted and he walked over to the table and took a seat. The microwave went off and I set a piece in front of him and two pieces in front of me.

He raised his eye brow "I'm hungry." I said defending myself. He laughed at me. I looked at him, confused. "What?" I asked him, what was so funny? If he wants another piece of pizza he can get it for himself. He's a big boy, and he has legs.

His laughing eased a little, "You're definitely pregnant!" he said in-between laughs. Well, yes I'm am, now what does that have to do with anything? He saw the bewildered look on my face. "Never mind." he said laughing harder.

I let it go. I was still slightly confused, but oh well. By then I had finished both of my pieces of pizza, and Michael had finished his one piece. He got up and was getting another piece, "Get me another one." I ordered him. I got a water out of the refrigerator, behind Sam's beer. I laughed at that. Why that was funny, I have know idea.

* * *

><p>Three days later.<p>

Michael walked in with everything that will be needed through out my pregnancy, no one knows yet, but I'm thinking Maddy is suspicious of something going on, but she doesn't know what, Sam is oblivious, which I am grateful for. "I'm not even going to ask how you got that stuff." I commented getting some strawberries out of the refrigerator.

As soon as I sat down Sam walked in, he looked at me first "Why is it that you are always eating?" then he looked to Michael "What is that?" he wondered, then he thought for a moment "Is she? No!" he had the eureka moment in his head. "Is she pregnant?" he asked us.

I laughed "Well yes, why else would we have all of that stuff in our living room?" I said like it was obvious. I got up and got some chocolate from the cabinet put a few pieces in a bowl and out it in the microwave.

Sam was looking at my at my still flat stomach, "Why are you melting chocolate?" he asked still staring at me. He looked away just long enough to get a beer. Then his eyes were right back.

I laughed at him "I'm going to dip my strawberries in it. Now stop staring at me, it's kind of creepy." I informed him with a smug look on my face. He finally looked at Michael.

He took one look at the machines "Now why do _you_ have these?" he asked trying to out everything together in his head. Wow, he is confused by all of this. Is it too hard to get that a husband and wife are expecting? Well, I guess for Michael and I it is hard to believe.

Michael took a deep breath "I'm going to deliver the baby." he informed Sam. On the outside he looked fine, but I can tell that he is scared as am I. It's hard not to be scared, especially with the lives we live.

Sam's eyes got as wide as could be "You are?" he asked in amazement. I'm still not sure how I feel about that either, but I trust him and that's all that matters. This is going to be a crazy next few months.

* * *

><p>Michael started hooking the ultra-sound things up in our bedroom. Sam sat down in front of the TV trying to take the recent events is. I finished my strawberries and went up stairs to wait on Michael. "I'm ready when you are." I informed him, he was cleaning everything down.<p> 


	5. Telling Maddie

Two hours later.

I sat on the couch on Michael's lap. Sam noticed we are dangerously low on beers and went to go get more. Wow, we are having twins and I am four weeks. I can not believe it. Not just one baby, but two. Now I do trust Michael with delivering our children, that's the important part. Twins? Wow.

Now we just have to tell his mother that she will soon be a grandmother. I am still wondering how she is going to take that. She said it herself, neither of us are on any position to be having a baby right now. We are now, she said that even before we were married. "I know your thinking the same thing as I am. Lets go tell your mother." I said getting up and started heading to the door with him right behind me.

We got there, not bothering to knock on the door. This is a conversation that both of us really wish we didn't have to have, but we do and that is that. "Mom?" he called out not seeing her in the living room.

She walked in from the garage with a cigarette in her mouth and a box in her hands. She saw that we wanting to talk about something serious with her. She set down the box next to her and took a seat. We sat down across from her "Well what do you have to say?" she asked us preparing herself for the worst case that could happen.

I took Michael's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Well. We are kind of expecting a baby, well two babies." I looked her in the eye, and tried to make it come out as easy as possible. I looked down at our hands, together, and we will be together through this all. No matter what happens.

When I looked up the look on her face was less than shocked. "What are you going to do?" she asked us, serious. Neither of us had been expecting her reaction. She was totally fine with everything. I guess she has just learned to roll with it.

I looked at Michael to answer her, he nodded his head. "I'm going to deliver the twins, and we're going to raise them and hope for the best." I guess it is a simple as that, it just feels like there is so much more.

She raised her eyebrows "Your going to deliver twins by yourself?" she asked skeptically. I do get her point, a doctor does usually have a full staff helping him, and a degree in delivering the baby.

Maddy had a look in her eye that told us she had an idea. "You're going to need someone to help you. May I offer my assistance?" she offered. This shocked me the most. It would make me feel better if she were helping him though, he get our children out and Maddy get them cleaned up while Michael helps me.

He looked at me for an answer I nodded my head in agreement "Alright. I think that will be fine." he informed her. There it is planned. Everything is happening so fast, too fast. Being pregnant has already started to affect me, I've been constantly hungry and sleepy. I have also been clingy which I have never been.

Three months later.

I am four months along. I was hoping That I would some how be able to hide my growing belly, but that is out of the question. I am huge, and I'm going to get even bigger! Michael's mom insisted that we come over for lunch, even though I wanted to sleep. It is Sunday, the only day I get a chance to take a most-of-the-day nap. I looked down, I might be huge but I love the two things that are making me huge. That is the important part. That is what keeps me from complaining.

Michael shut off the car, and I soon realized that we are already at her house. Sam was there. "She's going to be disappointed that we don't know the sexes of the babies." I commented. He nodded his head.

We got out of the car, and I put my arms around my stomach supporting it. We walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting on us "Sorry were late, someone decided she didn't want to get out of bed this morning." he said pulling out the chair by Sam for me and him taking the one next to me.

I looked down at my stomach and patted it before starting on my plate. "You kept me up late last night." I said in my defense. He kept me up trying to find the sexes of the babies, with no luck. I would have been more than happy if he had, but no, he didn't, so now I'm sleepy.

There wasn't much talk. Michael got me a glass of water and a beer for himself. I raised my eye brows at him but said nothing. I miss the taste of beer, but it's not good for me right now. Nothing seems real yet. I'm still trying to get my head around us being parents. Parents. Michael and me? Wow.

I finished the food on my plate and put my head on Michaels' shoulder "Did you figure out the sexes of the babies?" Maddy asked us. I wish we did, but no he couldn't figure it out. Not yet at least, he might in another week or two.

Michael put his hand over my belly, "No, not yet." he answered simply. I don't have any preferences to the boy-girl thing, I just hope their healthy. The is all that matters to me at the moment.

She smiled "That's alright, they'll show themselves when their ready." she almost laughed. We would probably know already if a trained ultra-sound technician were to do the ultra-sound, but we don't have one, so we work with what we got.

I smiled "We're going to look again in a week or two, and hope that we can find out then." I looked down at my belly like I would be able to figure it out just by looking at it, but that is not the case much to my displeasure.

We sat and talked for a little while but nothing big was going on. I am out growing most of my clothes, so as soon as we leave I am going to get Michael to take me shopping. I'm sure he will be overjoyed. No usually when I go shopping he will sit to the side and say that everything I try on looks great. Next week is also Thanksgiving and we need to get some things for it. We're eating with Madeline and Sam, then Nate is coming down to see us. He said that he wanted to bring the baby but they didn't think she was old enough for a long plane ride. Most likely true. Either way he should be here tomorrow. He doesn't know that we are pregnant so that will greet him with a pleasant surprise when he gets here.

We said our goodbyes and left. I had Michael take me to a mall and we went to a Motherhood store. I had him walk in with me. I started looking around, there wasn't very much there that I liked but the things I did I went ahead and got. Which mind you wasn't much.

When we walked out he looked glad that it didn't take long. "We're not finished here." I informed him. He raised his eye brows. We made our way to another store and there I had better luck with clothes. I got quite a few. Now I have enough until to last me until I grow out of them.

I took his hand as we walked to the car, I put the bags in the backseat and sat down in the passenger side. I had him dive to the store. I picked up a ham and turkey then I got everything else we need. Michael pushed the cart and suggesting things that we need. About half way through I started to get tired. "Are you ok Fi?" he asked me. I went pale and I did not feel good at all.

I stopped and took a hold of Michael's arm, the first thing my hand found. "Just give me a minute." I told him. When I didn't feel better. "Why don't you go check out and I'll go to the car. We can get the rest of the things we need later." I was out of breath my then. I took the keys from his pocket and left. I got to the car and I couldn't breath. "Crap." I whispered. I felt beads of sweat running down my face. I leaned against the car for a moment and got in.


	6. Nate's Coming!

Michael came running in put the things in the car and we were off. "You do not look good at all." He was speeding and we got back to the loft in half the time we normally would. My stomach was in searing pain. He carried me inside. Sam was in there. He went out and got our things from the car.

Michael checked me out. He did an ultra-sound. All I did was over do it, but now he is insisting on a week of bed rest. Great. At least I'll be off by Thanksgiving but I won't be able to cook any of dinner. Michael carried me to bed. "Stay, I'm going to go help Sam get everything into the freezer." he informed me.

I watched them put everything away. Both of them were out side and I didn't have my gun on me so I slipped out of bed just long enough to get it. Michael ran over to me with a disapproving look on his face. "Fi, what did I just tell you?" he led me back to the bed.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Did you expect me to stay anywhere for any length of time with out at least one gun?" I was almost laughing. Michael on the other hand did not laugh.

He just looked at me "You need to rest. Your going to be in bed for the next week, and you should have waited for me to get it for you." he lectured. I honestly don't care. All I did was walk across the room. I again rolled my eyes at him and sat back down in bed. "Stay." he ordered.

I made myself comfortable he isn't going to like this next week with everything I need him to do, along with taking care of me. "Michael, can you go get me about three more pillows?" I asked him. I picked up my bag from beside me and pulled out the grocery list for him to go get things in this next week. Wow I'm going to be busy next week.

He came back with the pillows and put them behind me so that they were propping me up, so I don't have to sit up. I gave him my list and he raised his eyebrows "When do you expect me to get all of this stuff?" he asked me in almost a mocking way. I am not joking though.

I smiled at him, "Oh, you'll find some time." I winked at him. I patted the space next to me for him to sit down next to me. He did. I gave him a kiss.

Sam walked back in then and Michael walked over to him and gave him the list I made up, and Sam was right back out the door. With Maddy coming in, in his place. She had a gift bag in her hands. "Fi, Michael! Come over here I've got something for you." She walked to the counter.

I started to get up but Michael pushed me down. Maddy looked at us in confusion, "What's going on?" she asked us wondering why he wouldn't let me get up. The pain came back to my stomach. I fell back miserable. "Fiona are you alright?" she asked me walking over.

Michael looked from me to her "She's been having some… complications, and a lot of pain so she's going to stay in bed for a week and we'll see how that works out." he informed her. I let out a moan and he went to go get some Motrin in hopes that that will make me feel better.

She walked over to me "Why haven't I heard anything about this?" she asked me stroking my hair. That is supposedly is soothing, but it so isn't.

I smiled at her, "We didn't want you to worry." I let out a yelp and clutched my stomach. I don't know why this is happening I've done everything right up until now, so what is the problem? I have know idea.

Michael came back and gave me some medicine and told me to go to sleep. That I did, I was exhausted. I _have_ been over working… That is probably why this is happening. I started to think about our next Thanksgiving. We'll have two or more highchairs around the table. Wow, so much can change in just a year…

I drifted off to sleep with Michael stroking my hair. The pain slowly faded and I know he is always there for me. I had a dreamless sleep, and when I woke up I felt well rested and hungry. My eyes fluttered open the sun was high in the sky and Michael was getting dressed. I sat up and smiled at him.

He walked over to me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Nate called and he wanted to stay here opposed to with Mom, and we're about to go get him. I know that you need to stay in bed but why don't you come with us?" he told me. He kissed me again.

When we broke away I smiled at him, "Help me get dressed." I ordered him. He had already gotten some clothes for me. So I got up put of bed and he helped me get my clothes on. Once I was dressed I plopped myself in a chair and he put on my sandals, and ate on a muffin.

By then Maddy was there "Fiona, your out of bed!" she said surprised, the way I was last night She was surprised that I was doing anything. My mood and feeling comes as fast as it goes right now.

I smiled and he helped me get out of the chair. "Oh, I'm feeling much better today." I informed her. I walked over towards her and I was fiercely aware of Michael supporting me. I took his hand and squeezed it. HE smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

Michael helped me into the back seat of the car and I made myself comfortable. I put my legs out and leaned my head back. Michael drove to the air port with Maddy in the passenger seat. I nearly fell asleep, but just as I started to drift, "Fi, were here." he informed me.

* * *

><p>Michael helped me out and we made our way inside. I sat down in the nearest chair to where he would be coming out. Michael took the seat on the right side of me, Maddy on my left. I put my head on Michaels' shoulder. The intercom said that his flight had landed I sat up and we waited for Nate to come out.<p>

As soon as Maddy saw him she was out of her seat and giving him a hug. Michael helped me up and we made our way to each other. I'm wearing a formfitting shirt and jeans. My hand is lightly over my belly. Michaels' arm is around me and as soon as we got into ear shot "Hey, bro, Hey Fi! Looks like my kid gonna have a cousin! Congratulations!" Nate said then proceeded to give Michael a hug and he said Thanks and that it's gonna be two cousins.

He looked at me and smiled then gave me my hug, "Hey Nate." I said to him. He looks pretty much the same from the last time we saw him, just a little tired.

We started walking back to the car "Fiona, you look great." Nate complemented me as we were walking out the door. I smiled at him. We walked out to the car and Michael helped me get back into the back seat with Nate next to me. I nearly fell asleep on the car ride over.

We got back to the loft and Michael helped me back over to the bed. Then he proceeded to toss me a water. I caught it with one hand. I leaned back and took a swig. Maddy took a seat by Nate. Michael handed him a beer and took a seat on the bed next to me. Then I felt something cross the inside of my stomach. "Oh." I whispered. "What was that?" I muttered. I repositioned myself and I felt it again.

Michael saw that I was confused about something. My hand was pressed down hard where I felt it. "Fi? Are you alright?" he asked me, on the protective side again. He knows that I'm exhausted already. How, I'm still not sure, he just does.

I took his hand and replaced mine with his. This had caught Maddy and Nate's attention. His eyes got wide, "Is that?" he asked me gently pressing down to get a better feel.

I smiled at him, "I think it is." I whispered to him. I put my hand back to my stomach to feel, it was… well… out of this world to tell you the truth. Wow…

Maddy and Nate were getting frustrated then, "Would you please tell us what is going on before I freak out?" Maddy asked us with a you'd-better-tell-me tone in her voice.

I nearly laughed at the worried look on her face, "Come here and feel for your self." I told her. This is much easier than saying anything else. I looked at Michael face full of awe. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

She walked over and felt my stomach, "There kicking!" she said with joy. Wow, everything is starting to feel so real now. How is this all happening so fast. Before you know it there will be two new lives in this world. Weird…

I gave Michael a kiss. He kissed me back putting his hand back where he last felt it. It wasn't much, but yet it was everything. You would never think something as small as this would impact Michael and I the was it is right now.


	7. Thanksgiving Day

Thanksgiving day.

We're spending it at Maddie's house. Nate is up and already out there. Michael stayed to help me get ready. Right now he is putting on my shoes. "You know I really miss seeing my feet." I commented as I laid back looking up.

Michael laughed at me, "Oh you will in a few months, but you wont be thinking about feet then." he informed me with a laugh. I guess he's right, We will have two kids on our hands by then. No, I won't be thinking about feet. Now mine at least.

After he got them on he helped me up and we headed to the car. As we drove I began to think about the food and my stomach growled "I can not wait to eat!" I told him in a nearly complaining way.

He just shook his head and pulled into the drive, we were the last ones there, I saw Sam's car. Michael helped me get out and we walked inside. The smell hit me before we even got inside. Let me tell you it smelled wonderful! We got inside and the smell was even better, turkey, ham, dressing, all of it, yum! "Hey guys! Oh that smells great!" I said in greeting.

Sam laughed pulling out a chair for me. I sat down. "Almost all food smells good to you." he teased. That was true, but it still smelled excellent! Michael took a seat next to me Sam on the other side of me.

I got comfortable in my seat. Sam still looked at me teasingly "Are you saying that this doesn't smell good?" I asked him grudgingly. Yes, you never tease a pregnant women, especially about food.

His face kept the same look but his smile got bigger, "No, I'm not saying that this doesn't smell good, I'm just saying that everything smells good to you right now. Only trying to state the facts." he said in his defense, but still manage to tease me in the process.

I was about to say a witty remark when Michael kissed me to get us to stop fighting, "How about we eat?" he suggested as we broke away. From the taste of his lips it seems to be that he has already sampled some, that isn't fair.

I looked at him in disbelief, "Michael, did you sneak a taste of something with out me knowing?" I asked him accusingly. Why would he do that? If anyone should be eating before hand, it should be me. I am the pregnant one.

Michael smiled "Fi, drop it." was all he said, but he said it with the funniest smiled you ever did see on his face. He is trying to hold back a laugh from me! What is there to laugh at? All it is, is me being hungry and him eating behind my back.

I hit him in the arm, "Michael." I said in a disapproving voice. Did I not just say that I wanted to eat? I didn't eat breakfast and he did! I am hungry now! I also didn't get very much sleep last night, I was sick. All. Night. Long. It was horrible.

I feebly dropped it when I saw Nate help Maddie bring the food to the table. It looked and smelled delicious! I could feel my eyes widen at the wonderful smell intensified. I want to eat it all it looks so good!

Sam started to laugh at me, "See this in what I mean! When ever food gets near you, you want to eat it, and you think everything food wise smells good." he said bringing our little squabble back up. The look in his eyes are taunting, and I can tell he is trying to make me angry, and so far he is succeeding.

All of the wonderful fumes fill the air and I took a deep breath, taking in the aroma. I still annoyed looked at Sam, "Yes, and I don't see the problem in that right now! Do I have to remind you that I am pregnant with twins, or does is the belly not obvious?" I asked him furious.

The table is all set now. I looked at Michael totally ignoring all of the small insults Sam threw at me. I gave Michael a kiss on the cheek and started to fill my plate. I got a little bit of everything, it all looked and smelled good. I got a big piece of turkey to complete the first serving on my plate.

When we finished eating we were all full and could not eat another bite. So everyone started to get up and head to the living room to let all of the food digest. When I went to get up, I just couldn't. I looked up at Michael pleadingly. He laughed at me and helped me up.

I put my arms around him as we walked to the sofa. "What are we going to do with you two?" Nate asked as we sat down and I laid my head on his Michaels shoulder. Nate is sitting in a fold out chair next to Maddie across from us and then that leaves Sam who is sitting next to, of course, me.

There they go again, they are off to kicking. It didn't hurt out first, until they started to graze my rib cage. Guess what! That is what they just did, they grazed my rib cage. My hand went right to my side. Usually that happens when we are in bed and trying to get to sleep, but we aren't in bed, we are in a room full of people that don't know what's going on.

Maddie saw my pain first after Michael. The look of joy quickly faded into a look of concern. "Fiona? What's wrong? What do you need?" she worried seeing my shift in my seat trying to make the pain fade away. The look on her face only got worse in wonder of what is happening to her daughter-in-law and her grandchildren.

Me trying not to show that I am in pain took Michaels hand to squeeze and started to take deep breaths. When I thought I could talk evenly I looked up at everyone, who instead of ignoring me as I hoped they would, were looking at me wondering what the problem is. Michael already knowing what the problem was doing everything he could to make me feel better. "I'm just fine, you know how they started to kick?" they nodded their head, "They just grazed my rib cage." I explained.

Maddie's worried face softened just a tiny bit. Now that she knows what is going on she is now trying to think of a way to make it better. She though of nothing, I could see it in her face.

There is was again, another graze. Are they trying to tell me something? I doubled over in pain. When I sat up I looked to Michael "Why don't we go home for a little while so I can take a nap?" I suggested, not saying anything about what I knew happened. My rob is cracked. I can feel it, and it hurts.

Sympathy filled his face, he knew I was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. I know he wishes there was something he could do, but at the moment I cannot think of anything. He wrapped his arm around me and lifted me up.

When he tried to remove his arm I wouldn't let him, that is when he knew that there was something wrong. I made the best smile I could "We'll be back after I get a nap in." I informed them with the most normal voice I could manage. I could see that Maddie was glad that I was going to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Michael and I walked out and he got me into the car. When we started to pull out to the drive he glanced at me, "Fi, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice. I'm not sure why but at that moment I had the over whelming urge to roll my eyes at him. I didn't though I just put my hand to my ribs.<p>

I took a deep breath that sent sharp shooting pain through my ribs. I squeezed my eyes closed. "They cracked a rib." I managed to get out. I opened my eyes. We are at a red light and he is looking at my hand bracing my side.

He thought for a few moments. The light turned green and he started to drive again. He stayed quiet the rest of the way home, until we pulled into the drive, "When we get in I'm going to tape that up." he said pointed to my hand still at my said.

The look on my face told him that I was going to hit him so he braced himself. I lightly hit him on the arm with my free hand. He helped me inside and lied me down on the bed. He wasn't sure if it was cracked or not but he knew it was causing me pain so he taped it up nice and tight.

After that I went to sleep quickly. I somewhat recall Michael putting a blanket over me and while doing so he said "I love You." which made me smile though the pain that is starting to fade.

* * *

><p>When I awoke Michael was reading the newspaper from last week. Why he is reading last week's paper I have know idea. There is probably something that he remembered that he wanted to double check.<p>

Sitting up, I let out a yawn. Michael heard me and came to help me up. Once I was stood up he kissed me putting he hand on my belly to feel the babies. When our lips parted I looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back "We'll make it back just in time for dinner." he commented to me knowing that I am hungry from sleeping.

A smile filled my face as I kissed him one more time got the keys and made my way to the car. When I got in on the drivers side Michael raised his eye brows at me. I rolled my eyes, "Get in." I ordered him. I think what he is thinking is that I usually have him drive me around, opposed to me driving.

He got in and we were off. "So what made you want to drive all of the sudden?" he asked me curiosity took over his face. I know I haven't driven in a long time but why is it so amazing that I am driving?

"Michael just because I haven't been feeling well doesn't mean I can't drive." I told him, my voice smug. I drove us there without a catch. When we got there Michael had to help me get out of the car much to my displeasure. I had hoped that it would never come to that. Oh well, in a few months I will be able to.

* * *

><p>We walked inside and they were all sitting around and talking. They almost looked surprised to see me. "Fi, how are you feeling? Did your nap help?" Maddie asked me, the hope in her voice was obvious. Although the look in all of there eyes were hoping that I felt better, or a few weeks of Fiona hell. Now take away the ME being in pain part that would be amusing.<p>

I gave her a warm smile sitting down in the same spot as this afternoon. "Yes, all I needed was a little rest." I informed her. I took Michael's hand and set it in my lap, rubbing circles in it with my thumb.

We sat for a few minutes, Nate and Sam were debiting witch kind of beer was the best. I personally do not agree with either of them, but that is just me. It was funny to watch them argue. Finally when they decided on one Maddie stood up "Why don't we heat up dinner?" she suggested.

Sam and Michael helped me up and we made our way to the kitchen. I sat down at the table and Michael brought me my food. Nate came in next and sat down next to me. Maddie next to him and Sam next to her and Michael.

I dug into my plate, and I was the first to finish and I also ate the most. I'm still not sure how that happened, but I guess that it's fine. It was beyond good, that is the great thing about Thanksgiving and Christmas, you get to eat a lot of fantastic food, and it is all homemade!

Michael helped me up out of my chair. "Well, I think we'd better get home, we will see the you guys tomorrow, and Nate we'll see you in a little while." Michael said putting his arm around me. They all nodded and agreed. We said our goodbyes and left.

When we got home I went strait to bed and to sleep for that matter. Until about three in the morning. There went that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I got out of bed as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom to throw up. When is this going to end? I'm only four month along.

Getting out of bed to help me, Michael held my hair. Then got me a glass of water. After I washed my mouth out I looked at him feeling sleepy, "When is this going to end?" I asked as he lifted me into his arms. I put my head on his chest trying to stay awake long enough for him to answer me.

With a laugh Michael kissed me on the top of my head and lied me down on the bed. "I love you." he whispered in my ear as I drifted off to sleep, barely feeling him get back in bed next to me.


	8. A Christams Surprise

Christmas Day.

Five months pregnant. My back is killing me, and I feel like shooting someone. I was up all of last night puking my guts out. I am exhausted, and I really want Michael to go get me some ice-cream, but no he has to help get everything ready.

We are at Maddie's. Nate is not able to make it for Christmas, he wanted to spend it with his baby, and I do not blame him. I'm lying on the couch praying for sleep to come. Every time I get even close to sleep something happens to wake me up. Like a loud laughter from a joke being told. Or the drop of a plate, even someone walking by me.

The tree is up, Michael and Sam put it up the week after Thanksgiving, and there is now plenty of gifts under it awaiting to be opened. At the moment I could care less about gifts though. What I want right now is for sleep to come and that is not happening, much to my displeasure.

After a long while of no sleep, I started to smell the smell of a Christmas dinner. I slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. Sam looked up from getting a ham out of the oven. "Decide that sleeping is over rated?" he asked by the hung over look on my face from lack of sleep.

Rage went through my body at him, "No, I can't sleep, and I haven't been able to sleep for the past week!" I nearly yelled at him. He is finding my crazy hormones funny, and has been making fun of me every chance he has gotten…. Ok I know that isn't a new thing but it still gets on my nerves.

Michael led me to a chair and had me sit down. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." he informed me, knowing that food will help me feel better. Maybe after I eat I'll be able to take a nap, now there is a pleasant thought! Food does help me sleep. I don't know why, but there's something about food that does that to you. Especially when you are in the state that I am right now.

Sure enough five minutes later they started to put food on the table. For that I was so glad, for I am very hungry. After throwing up breakfast, I am praying that I will be able to keep lunch down, cause for one thing it's Christmas, and it isn't like I _like_ vomiting, it just happens.

Once I got food on my plate and started to eat, I felt better at once. "So have you been able to figure out the sexes of the babies?" Maddie asked us looking at my growing belly. Twins are making me doubly big than it would if I were only having one baby.

The sex? Wow, I haven't even thought about that! "No, we haven't done a ultra-sound in a while though." I informed her. How has it not crossed my mind? I know we've been busy but still! It's my kids! I should know what they are.

Maddie raised her eyebrows, "You haven't? I figured that the two of you would be doing that every night waiting to see what your kids are going to be." she told us. Now this I was surprised on. Does that even sound like us? I don't think so. She probably wants to know the most out of all of us.

Inside my mind I was laughing very hard, but I tried to keep a strait face. "No, I've either been trying to sleep, sleeping, or vomiting. Oh and eating, so we really haven't thought much of it these past few weeks." I informed her taking another bite of my food.

Oh how great this food is, I wish we could eat like this all of the time! Oh that would be great! I know Michael would never want to make a big dinner every night, and besides the point, it takes days to prepare Christmas dinner, but that doesn't keep me from wanting though. If I could I would kind-of-thing.

We finished eating and Michael helped me get up and walked me over to the sofa. "You know I can walk by myself." I informed Michael in annoyance. He doesn't have to help me every where and with everything we do.

He snickered at me "I know." he said, holding my hand as I sat down on the sofa. He took a seat next to me and started to massage my right shoulder. Let me tell you that felt nice. Turned myself around and he started to massage both of them, and it felt great!

Madeline and Sam walked in then and took a seat. "So are we going to open gifts or what?" Sam asked like a twelve year old boy. I had leaned back on Michael not quite yet to the point of getting to sleep.

I laughed at him "Do you realize how much you sound like a little kid Sam?" I asked him sitting up. I took Michaels' hand getting comfortable in my new position. Still feeling sleep deprived I wanted to get the presents out of the way so I could take a nap. That is really all I want to do right now.

Looking from me to the tree Madeline was not sure what to think, "I would say yes, but how about we let Fi take a nap first, she looks like she's going to pass out." she said almost laughing.

Thankful I leaned back against Michael and quickly drifted to sleep. The first real sleep in what feels like forever. I know it hasn't been that long but when your tired time fly's by slowly and everything seems like it was an eternity ago.

* * *

><p>About four hours later I felt Michael shift positions, and the door bell ring. Then I heard someone's feet rushing to go get the door. Then I heard a very familiar voice, "Is Michael here?" I heard the one and only Jesse Porter say.<p>

Opening my eyes I see him walking towards us. "Jesse? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you were burned again." Michael asked as he helped me sit up. I took a good look to make sure it was him, even though I would know his voice anywhere.

His eyes zeroed in on our wedding rings, and my belly, "No, ok, this is really weird. They gave me today and tomorrow off. I'm still trying to figure that out. That also told me that have to retire sometime this next year. " he informed us looking from me to Michael with a wondering look on his face.

I stood up, with out Michael's help and gave him a hug, "It's so good to see you!" I told him and looked him up and down, he's seemed to keep himself in one piece for now. That's a good thing. I just hope he stays in one piece.

He smiled at me, "It's great to see you too. Now I think you and Michael have some thing to share with me." he said. Michael got up and gave him a hug. He then put his arm around me.

Michael kissed the top of my head, "Well we got married, and not we are five months pregnant with twins." he said with a proud voice. Neither of us are quite sure on how we are going to do as being parents, but Maddie has already said that she will take these kids of need be.

Jesse looked so happy for us. "Congratulations you guys! Wow, you all have done a lot since I got back in!" he said as he gave us another hug. He got back in last year, and he is right we have done a lot, but nothing much has really changed. We are the same old people, and I still have the urge to shoot some one as I always do!

Sam walked in the back door from taking out the trash. "It's raining!" he said in an almost annoyed voice. When he walked in and he saw Jesse his eyes got wide. "Jesse. What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

Jesse laughed. "Well, I'm not sure how this happened, but they gave me today and tomorrow off. They are also making me retire from being a spy sometime next year." he informed Sam giving him a hug.

Maddie has stayed to the side this entire time taking in all of what's going on. She smiled "Why don't we have some dinner then?" she asked for we were all standing, and I was hungry, but when am I not? That is the thing about being pregnant. I am ready to not be pregnant, I'm ready for my babies to be here, I'm tired of lugging around all of the extra weight.

* * *

><p>Smiling, as we walked to the kitchen "So did you get a nap in? Decide that the zombie look wasn't for you?" Sam teased me. I hit him in the arm. "Ouch! That hurt!" he said rubbing his arm.<p>

I rolled my eyes at him, "Good!" I said back at him, truly annoyed. It's not like I can help my sleeping situation. Trust me, if I could I would sleep all through out the night, and be able to stay awake during the day!

Raising an eyebrow Jesse looked from me to Sam, "Zombie?" he asked wondering what we meant by that. Does Sam have to constantly bring up my imperfections?

Got our food and we are now sitting around the table, "I hadn't been able to sleep for a few days and I probably didn't look to great." I explained to him. I guess that it's good that I got a nap in before he came, or he might have thought that I was on my death bed or something.

It looked like he felt bad for me, but he said nothing. He looks exactly the same as the day he left. I'd bet you anything that the scar on his leg from when he was stabbed is still there. There was only one thing different about him, he didn't look as happy as he did before he left, he just looked, honestly like he has been depressed. At the moment though he looks happy enough.

Starting to eat there was chatter on what all has gone on in this last year, mainly wedding details, and everything that has gone on through out my pregnancy so far, and much to my displeasure that even mentioned my little scare before Thanksgiving, and my cracked rib. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to, but I do notice it.

There goes the kicking. Again. I paid no attention to it out first. Then it started to go up near my broken rib. Then a strait on hit! "Ouch!" I yelled and every one looked at me in concern. I rolled my eyes and started to squeeze Michael's hand.

They didn't stop looking at me, "Fi? You alright?" Sam asked me concerned. Yes, behind all of the teasing he does care about me. It takes a time like this to realize that though, the times that you wish would never happen, even if it shows you that the people around you do care.

Closing my eyes I started to take shallow breaths trying to alleviate the pain, "My rib. I'm going to go lie down." and with that Michael picked me up into his arms and set me down on the couch and started to check out my ribs for the hundredth time to make sure they are still in line. With luck they are. He left me to sleep and he when back to finish his dinner.

I listened in to what they were saying for a little while, "You know your kids must be pretty strong to break one of Fi's ribs Mike." Sam commented seeing my pain. Then from the sound of it he took the last swig of his beer.

It was quiet for a moment but then I heard Michael pick of his plate and wash it off. "I know. And she hasn't got a decent nights sleep since before Thanksgiving. I know that she is ready for the kids to be out of her and here now. Needless to say, even if we wanted more kids, I don't think we would because of this." he said speaking his mind.

Maddie laughed "It just goes to show that they are a combination of you and Fi, Michael." she told him. She is right. Both Michael and I are strong and persistent, and the list can go on and on. Wow, two mini Michael and I. They are going to know how to shoot by the time they can walk, and they are going to know how to have knives and be safe with them.

We are going to get to teach our kids everything we know. I thought about that as I fell asleep. I am so thankful that I am able to get some sleep, it's one of the two ultimate Christmas presents! The other is, of course, Jesse being able to be here. I am worried about them, and I have a feeling why they are forcing him to retire in this next year. I physical reason.

* * *

><p>When I awoke Sam was counting all of the presents under the tree. He is such a twelve-year-old. He is probably the one who wants to open the presents the most, the rest of us could care less. I sat up feeling much better than just a little while before. I looked over at the clock, it is late in the day. Wow, we've made Sam wait for a long time, no wonder he's camping out by the tree.<p>

As I was standing up they noticed that I was awake. Michael smiled at me and came to sit next to be. Jesse followed sitting in the nearest chair. Maddie also came walking in. "How was your nap?" Michael asked me massaging the small of my back. My back is stiff, so it felt very nice.

Leaning in I gave him a kiss. "Delightful." I informed him smiling. After barely any sleep in over a week, that made it feel even better. How I love sleep. I do not see why I have to be so tired though. If I weren't pregnant it probably wouldn't effect me, but I am.

Starting to laugh at Sam Maddie patted his shoulder, "Well should we open gifts before Sam goes crazy?" She suggested. He has been looking forward to this all day. I think he has an idea of what we got him, and he is looking forward to getting it.

Both Michael and I laughed. "Sure, but Sam, are you expecting to get something special?" I asked him still laughing. Michael, Madeline, and Jesse were laughing right along with me.

The look on Sam's face made the laughing much harder. "No." he said. It was just like a face a little kid would make if they lied about sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar. It was kind of cute.

Michael got up and got me a glass of water before we started. "Alright, Sam you're the most excited about this, why don't you open the first gift." Maddie suggested as Michael sat down gave my the glass, and put his arm around me. I snuggled in tight putting my hand on my belly.

He looked through the gifts until he found the one from Michael and I. He opened it as fast as he could and pulled out the six pack gourmet beer, special beer glasses, and a new 45 Glock. He had mentioned that he wanted thoughs things. So that is what we got him. "Awesome guys thank you! You know me well." he got up to go get some ice. I laughed at him.

It didn't take long for all of us to open them. I got a block of C4, a box of bullets, and Michael got me a new shot gun. I guess he saw me looking at it the other week, since I told him he didn't have to get me anything.

Michael got a new suit from his mother, a Swiss Army knife from Sam, then from me he got…. Something for _after_ the babies are born. Which he hasn't gotten yet… but he will tonight… if I'm not sleeping.

Michael and I got up after all was done. "We'd better get home. Jesse you have some where to stay?" Michael asked him, helping me up and heading to the door holding my hand.

Jesse smiled at us, "Yeah I have a hotel. So do you want to meet up tomorrow?" he asked looking from us to Sam who had also made his way to the door. Jesse got up and joined the group getting ready to leave.

We all agreed, "Meet up around ten at the bar?" Sam suggested, just like old times. Us all meeting up at the same old bar we always go to and we all get drinks.

Thing were different then though. Michael and I weren't pregnant. Jesse was still with us. _And I wasn't PREGNANT!_ That just wouldn't be fair if we went to a bar. "Um, I don't think so." I said to Sam pointing at my over grown belly.

At first he looked totally clueless then he had the eureka moment, and he suddenly he knew what I was talking about. It looked like he was going to make some witty remark but Michael cut him off, "Why don't we meet up at the loft and we go from there." he suggested trying to prevent a fight between Sam and I.

* * *

><p>When we got home I started shedding my clothes off as I went up to the bed. Michael came up not two minutes later. I was under my blanket smiling at him. "I have a present for you." I said taking a box from under the blanket.<p>

He took the box and opened it. He smiled at me, laughed. "A shirt that say I'm a dad. You're crazy!" he laughed. Then he took me into his arms moving the blanket out of the way and kissing me. Then it turned into more than kissing… I had a reason to sleep through the night…


	9. The New Years Present

We had a good day with Jesse, we ended up going to the beach and just had a lazy day. But now he is gone. Michael and I are getting ready to do a ultra-sound. Sam is down stairs watching football and most likely drinking on his beer. "Michael, I'm worried about Jesse. He just didn't seem right." I commented as I lied down on the bed.

He seemed to agree with me. "You noticed that too. What do you want to bet that it's for medical reasons that they are making him retire?" he commented. That is true, honestly he is not doing well, he wasn't right, he wasn't all there.

Michael started the ultra-sound. He looked closely at the screen, first seeing how they are doing. "Alright, they seen to be doing good." he informed me, gave me a kiss then looked back to the screen. Yes, they are healthy, I have made sure and keep healthier than normal just for them.

Ten minutes later, Michael looked up at the screen, "It has to be a boy, and a girl." he informed me and we kissed. This is great! A mini me and a mini Michael, oh boy. I guess we asked for it! Michael swung me into his arms and we kissed even more, only breaking away to breath.

We printed out a picture for mom and Sam to see, but we just went to bed, that can wait until morning. Also it can make them wonder for one more night. The subject has kept me up many nights, but that is not what is keeping me up tonight. What is keeping me up tonight is Jesse. I am worried about him. He just did not seem right.

* * *

><p>When I awoke the sky was not very bright. I looked over at the clock, and it said it was 5:30 in the morning. I looked at Michael's sleeping body. The lines on his face was happy but concerned. I wonder if he is concerned about the same thing that I am.<p>

I got up and went down stairs to get something to eat, for that was one of the reasons that I woke up, I'm hungry. I pulled a yogurt out of the refrigerator and sat down at the counter and watched Sam snore. I heard a shuffling up stairs and there comes Michael down the stairs. When he got to me he sat down "Your up early." he commented.

I gave him a bite of my yogurt, "I got hungry… I'm also worried about Jesse." I told him for it was the complete truth. With the state he is in I hope he retires the sooner the better. I just the damage is fixable, and that there isn't any more in this next year.

* * *

><p>New Years Eve.<p>

I can't believe that I am actually staying up until midnight. It's 11:30pm and Michael, Sam and I are out in a abandoned field, and are setting off fire works. Well, I am at least. I haven't gotten to play with my explosives in a while now and they have, so it is only fair. I looked up at the sky. I then walked over to Michael and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back.

Thirty minutes later and it is the new year. We packed up our things and went back to the loft. Sam is crashing on the couch the lease is up on his apartment. Neither Michael or I mind though, just a buddy to do things for me. Although I think he would help me out anyway. We may say, and sometimes truly believe that we despise each other, but really we are like brother and sister. The same goes for him and Michael, brothers.

As soon as we got home I went strait to bed, and I am sleeping in as long as my body will let me, so I'll probably get up at eight! I am so used to getting up at that time or earlier that I don't think I could ever sleep later than that now-a-days.

* * *

><p>The sun is shining brightly in the sky. I was right eight am on the dot. Wow am I good! I got up and walked down the stairs to find it empty. I cocked my head in confusion, looking for the boys. I walked out side and they were getting something from the side of the loft.<p>

With the sun in my eyes I walked over to them. "What are you boys doing?" I asked them. My voice full of curiosity. What are they doing? I saw some tarp over something rectangular looking. I walked closer.

Both Michael and Sam blocked my path way. What was it that they were not able to see. "Fi, ma just called and wants us to do something. Can you go see what she wants?" he asked in a sweet voice. Ok, there is something up. Way are they hiding from me?

Cocking my head trying to get a better look of the tarp, "Sure, just let me get my bag." I said slowly turning around and quickly walking inside to see if I could get a better look from out the window. My bag was just inside the door, so I grabbed it and ran to the window, and there a big box in the way. They knew that I was going to look.

I walked out and waved by to the boys, they waved back to me. I got into my car and drove myself to Maddie's house. When I got there all of the windows were open, and I could see her inside the window smoking a cigarette. I walked inside. She looked surprised to see me. "Michael said you called." I informed her sitting down next to her.

She looked confused, "I haven't called any of you today." she told me, her too starting to think that something was up. She blew out a puff of smoke and picked up her phone. "Michael? Fiona is over here saying that I called you. What are you boys up to?" she asked him. After a few seconds her face lit up and she smiled glancing at me. What are they doing?

She put down her phone, "That's right I did call earlier today to see what you were doing tomorrow so you could come bring dinner over here." she told me. She was lying through her teeth. She knew good and well that she didn't call Michael, or Sam, or me. She is in on whatever they're doing now. Now I just have to figure out what exactly that is.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I know you're lying. I'm going to see what in the world they are doing." I said standing up and starting to walk to the door. I forgot my purse so I walked back to go get it. I walked out the door again. Forgetting my purse ruined my dramatic exit that I love to do. Although I haven't gotten to do that in a while. I drove back home, and the tarp, and whatever was under the tarp was gone.

When I walked into the house Michael and Sam were doing what they always do, drinking and eating yogurt, nothing out of the norm. "Michael Westen, I know you are planning something behind my back!" I accused him walking in.

Sam started to laugh, a Michael started to smile, "Yes, yes we are. Now if you go upstairs you can be clued in on it." he informed me, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs with Sam behind me. When we got up there, there was the tarp and the rectangular thing underneath.

Michael took the tarp off, and there was two brand new cribs for the babies. I raised my eyebrows, was that it? That was what they were hiding from me? So I didn't have to worry at all? "That's all? You led me to believe that there was something bog going on!" I said hitting Michael in the arm. Then going to admire the cribs. They were all made and everything. I wonder how long it took for the two of them to put this together. This is a funny thought. "Awesome." I said like they had just told me that we were going to go see a movie.

Chuckling Michael hugged me, then proceeded to give me a kiss, and I kissed him back. Sam laughed "Poor kids. There going to have to put up with there crazy parents making out all of the time!" Sam said nearly wining. He walked out and left us alone. I laughed at him. Most kids do have to put up with there parents, one way or another. I laughed at the thought.

We kissed for a little while, "Oh, and we're supposed to bring lunch to your mothers tomorrow." I informed him. At least she told us to bring it, and not cook it herself. Michael and Nate pretty much cooked for Thanksgiving, and for Christmas, Michael, Sam, and mom tried to help. I, of course, was taking a nap.

He let out a moan. I do agree with him, we eat there almost every other day. Then when we aren't eating with her, we are running errands, or something or other for her. "Guess I had that one coming at me." he laughed to himself and kissed a again.

I kissed him back "Yes you did." I whispered in his ear. He lifted me into his arms and we kissed some more.


	10. We've Got a Client

When we awoke in the morning, we went down stairs to get something to eat. Sam was already up and was half way through a beer. I grabbed a pop tart and sat down. Michael with his yogurt sat next to me. "Let's go to the range later." I told Michael. It's just my mood today. I feel like going to the range. It's a mood I get more often than not but a still want to.

Michael laughed to himself, "Sounds like a plan to me, but remember we're eating lunch with mom." he reminded me. Yes that is right we have to go to his mothers, but that does not mean that we can't go to the range.

Sam took a swig of his beer, "There's a buddy of mine that needs some of our assistance, so I'm going to go have a beer with him around lunch time, so I'm not going to be able to be there." he said not sounding to disappointed. He actually looked happy that he didn't have to go, and I do not blame him for being happy about not having to go to Maddies.

So Michael and I did take-out Chinese, and drove over to mom's. I started to think about New Years Eve. Oh did I have a good time with those fireworks! They weren't as fun as my preferred type of explosion, but they were something that both Michael and Sam will let me do. "Do we have any fireworks left?" I asked Michael as we pulled into Maddie's drive way.

Laughing he picked the food and we got out of the car. "Oh yes. We have plenty." he informed me closing his door. He knew what I wanted to do tonight, and I think he is looking forward to it as well. Or, he might just be thinking that we do that after we leave so we have an excuse to leave if need be.

We walked in and she was putting plates on the table. She looked up and smiled at us. She looked to me, "Did you like your surprise yesterday?" she asked me, glancing at my belly for a split second.

Sitting down I smiled at her, "Yes, I did. But I don't see why it has to be a surprise." I said glaring at Michael. I truly thought something was wrong when they were keeping something for me, but it was really a late Christmas present, it was a sweet thought, but when I think of surprises I think of something bad about to happen.

Michael raised his hands in defense, "It was Sam's idea." he informed me. Yet, he still went along with it, and he obviously knew that I wouldn't like the fact that they left me out of something. "But I agreed with him that I thought it would be fun." he added.

That was it, I hit him very hard in the arm. He rubbed it for a moment before laughing. I guess he thought it was funny that I hit him so hard that it will most likely leave a bruise? I guess. He is tough, one of the things about him that made me fall in love with him.

When we were done eating we met up with Sam to see if we had a client. We met up at the bar and I ordered a water. "So, it's this guy, Jimmy Crane, that pissed another guy, Randy Turner, off for sleeping with his wife. Now he is out to kill Crane." he explained to us, ordering another beer in the process.

Michael nodded his head "So how do you think we should handle this Sam?" he asked glancing at me to give out any opinions that I wished. Now if we are to actually do what I'd like to do they would automatically turn me down.

Lucky for us it looked like Sam had a plan, "Well Turner is feeling betrayed. So I think Fi should pretend to be a widow. Make him feel needed and the such. Then she can convince him not to kill Crane." he said giving his idea. Wow, this is actually a good idea. Why didn't I think of that? I guess I can't always have the lime light through this, although I will have it most of the time, so I guess that is alright.

Michael nodded his head "Aright sound good today. Do you know where he is going to be this evening?" he asked Sam glancing at me making sure I was alright with this, I nodded my head to let him know that I was.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket "Every night at eight o'clock sharp he goes to this bar." he said giving the paper to Michael. I looked at it. It was of the many bars that I have never been to.

"So lets get our story strait. You do have to remember that I am pregnant, so I won't be going to a bar to drink. Maybe that bar can be the place that I heard that my husband died?" I suggested.

* * *

><p>The both agreed. I got one of my few of my maternity cocktailing dresses and got it on. I drove over there and waited ordering a water. I saw Tanner come in. He spotted me, the pregnant woman. He walked over to me. "Hello, my name is Randy, Randy Turner. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked sitting down next to me. Being a gentlemen.<p>

I smiled at him. "Oh no. I've been coming here for a while. This was the place that I heard my husband was killed. I feel like in need to keep coming." I informed him. He looked sympathetic. "I'm so sorry. I just got a divorce. I've been doing the same thing." he informed me ordering a soda. I raised my eyebrows at this.

"No drinks?" I commented. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam come in and order a beer. Then to my surprise Maddie coming to sit next to him.

He laughed "No, after the last time I only have one if any." he informed me. The waiter gave him his drink and he took a sip.

Wondering what happened last time, "Have one too many?" I asked him leaning back in my chair, putting my hand to my belly. With my other hand I took another drink of my water.

"Or five or six too many. My mom had to come pick me up." he informed me his face turning red.

I put my drink down, "I hear ya there." I agreed with him. Now I have never actually experienced this myself, and I do not plan to either.

Laughing he smiled at me. "You know I never thought I would get a divorce. She cheated on me. I still love her, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we didn't get one. Knowing what she did." he informed me, starting to open up.

"The same goes with me and my husband. Never did I ever think that I would be raising my children as a single mom. So did you know who the guy was?" I give him information, he gives me some back.

Glancing at Sam and Maddie for a split second they were watching me, while ordering another beer. Good ole' Sam! "Yes. Up until a few months ago, he was my best buddy. Now, all I really want is get that guy six feet under." he said anger coming through his face.

This is what we have been looking for. "That's horrible! But do you really think he deserves to die?" I asked him wondering how mad he really is.

"He got my wife pregnant. Yes he does." he said as simple as that. The words that he said surprised me. There is more of a reason. I would probably do the same thing, but he doesn't need to die. Not right now at least.

"Oh, wow. That must be hard to handle. But do you really want to suffer the consequences that would come with killing him. They could put a death penalty on you, or even life in jail." I informed him, slowly talking him out of it.

"I don't want him near my wife, or her near him." he said getting angry now. You can definitely tell he is about to snap.

Sam started to look worried. I ignored him though. "You could find something on him, or frame him for something that could put him in jail." I suggested to him, backing away from killing.

All he did was nod his head at me. "No one understands! He has to die!" he was on his feet and yelling, his hands gripping my shoulders, and shake me.

Jumping out of his seat Sam ran over to me and Maddie proceeded to call Michael. "Dude, get your hands off of my daughter. She's fragile." Sam said getting himself a cover.

Turner took one hand off of me to push Sam, "Get your hand off my father! And dad, what are you doing here?" I yelled.

Sam tried to struggle out of Turners grip, and succeeded. "Like I'm going to leave you alone in a bar while being pregnant!" he yelled.

Security came running in. They removed Turner from me and took him away. Another asking of I was alright, I said yes. Maddie and I got out of there while Sam stayed to see what was going to happen to him.

We met up with Michael just outside. He gave me a hug and we started walking to the car, "You alright?" he asked me as we walked.

Smiling at him, gave him a kiss, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I informed him and got into the car. He drove us back to the loft, and I got out of my fancy dress and got a regular one on.

When I came back out Sam was walking in. "Turns out Turner has some mental things wrong with him and he is being checked into a hospital. I'm going to go call Crane. You ok Fi?" he asked me for he had not had time earlier.

I laughed him, telling him that I was fine, "Daughter?" I asked him. I am almost surprised that he actually called me that.

"Just keeping my cover." he said, then proceeded to dial his phone. He walked to the corner of the room.

Maddie left to go home. She didn't think she wanted to set off fireworks with Michael and I. So she left and, we followed behind just a few minutes later with my fireworks.


	11. He WHAT?

Three Months Later.

I am now coming up on my nine months, and we are ready. We've got everything and we have clothes the whole ten yards. Now we just have to wait for the babies to come. Which feels like it's never going to happen. Almost like waiting for something that is never going to happen. You would think I'd be used to that by now, but I'm not for this case.

Michael and I are lounging on the sofa. Both reading gun magazines. Oh I hope these babies know what they are in for. Sam is outside fixing something in his car. It's been a quiet day. Nothing much has happened. Relaxation.

Michael's phone rang. He pulled it out. "Hello?" he answered it. The look on his face was urgent. He signaled for me to quickly get my clothes on.

As I was doing what he told me, I went into labor. I don't think I should tell Michael until I know what's going on, and if it's bad, keep off telling him for as long as I can. Throwing on shoes I slowly walked outside where Sam and Michael were already in the car ready to go. I got in the passenger seat. "What's going on?" I asked in the steadiest voice possible.

Before I could even get my seat belt on we were speeding down the road. "Jesse got his retirement, and a broken leg and arm. We're going to go get him." Michael informed me. Definitely not the time to tell him that I am in labor. That can wait until the babies are coming this actual second, which they are not so I'll struggle through the pain. I'm a big girl, hopefully I'll be able to do this.

We sped to the hospital Michael and Sam went in to get him and I made a place in the back for him fore there was more that one bags of ammo and guns. Once I was done with that I collapsed in the front seat, pain searing through my stomach. I took a deep breath and leaned my head back, this is going to be a long day that is for sure.

They wheeled Jesse out in a wheel chair. He looked worse than I feel. I composed myself and got out. "Jesse!" I said happy as I could make out an and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, but said nothing. He did look happy to see me though.

Michael and Sam got him in the back seat and we drove back to the loft. I stayed in my seat, not able to get up, for a questionable amount of time. Michael looked at me with concern in his eyes when I wasn't out by the time they started to try to get Jesse up the steps to the loft, "You ok Fi?" he asked me letting Jesse put his weight on him.

Not letting my face give me away I looked up at him "No I'm fine. Just resting before walking up the stairs." I informed him, he raised his eyebrows "I am about to pop any time now remember?" I teased. I put my arm around my growing belly, and got up. I stumbled my way to the stairs, but that is where I became unbearable. I grabbed a hold of the railing.

* * *

><p>AN

Hey, sorry about the short chapter! The story is almost over, so trying to make it last as long as possible:)


	12. There Here!

4 hours Later.

After a long and tiring day, we have Jesse home, and our two children. We decided there names would be Claire, and Anthony. They are the most adorable children I have ever seen. So small and they are ours.

I'm holding Claire and she stretched her arms out just a minute ago. Maddie once she heard that they were here hasn't left there side. Sam and Jesse cleared out as soon as they got the chance. I don't blame them. That was probably not how they thought they would spend their day.

Once we got Maddie to leave, I nestled into bed with the babies. Sam and Jesse went to get beers to celebrate. So once Michael got back inside after helping Jesse to the car, he took Anthony into his arms and started to walk around. He looked like a father.

Looking down at little baby Clair in my arms a small tear came to my eyes, and I am not a crier. Her small blue eyes looked up at me. She slept so peacefully. I am actually a mother.

* * *

><p>AN Not the end yet!


	13. Epiloge

Four months later.

We're still doing the same old thing. Helping people, I'm still a bounty hunter, but now everything seems complete. Before, nothing felt complete or final. Now it does. Wow we all have come a long way.

Right now Michael is meeting up with a client. I'm at the loft putting the kids in their stroller, Anthony was screaming at the top of his lungs because he was so tired, so I thought a drive would do him some good. So I think I'm going to meet up with Michael. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us, and I could really use some beer.

As I drove up to the bar the client was leaving. I waited to be gone, then I got the kids back into the stroller and walked over to him. I gave him a kiss as I sat down. "Hey, they were getting fussy and needed to go for a drive, so I thought we'd come to see you." I informed him with a smiled on my face.

He chuckled and patted both of the kids on the top of their heads. "Well, this should be a fairly easy case." he informed me started to tell me more details on the case while I started sipping on a beer.

Same came walking up then, he rolled his eyes when he saw that the kids and me were here as well. "Hey. Fi, I thought that you were home with the kids." he commented with smile on his face. He ordered a beer for himself and took a swig.

A few minutes later Jesse came up to join the party. He raised his eye browns at me when he saw that I had the kids here too, "They were getting fussy." I informed them defending myself.

Not five minutes later Clair started with the fussing again. Michael pulled her out of the stroller and started bouncing her on his knee. "Aww. That is too cute!" I commented pulling out my phone to take a picture of the two of them. Hopefully Maddie won't figure out that we have them at a bar though…That might just cause us some trouble.

After everything we've been through, nothing much has changed. The only difference is that we have two infants along for the ride. Maddie loves to baby-sit, Nate comes down to see us about once a month now thanks to Maddie who wants to see her grandbaby from Nate. Everything is perfect.

* * *

><p>AN This was the last chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it :) Please Review!


End file.
